Safe!
by Sing.Dance.Act.Love.Glee
Summary: A Monchele Camping Story! Lea and Cory Camping! Lea gets a scared and Cory has to keep her safe plus other camping mishaps unfold. Based off a photo from Miss Lea Michele herself; @msleamichele twitter. One-Shot!


_**Monchele Camping**_

Cory sat by the smouldering fire, slowly turning the vegetarian sausages that sat on top of it. He could hear Lea singing in the distance as she unpacked her suitcase and set up the tent. It was a reasonable temperature at the moment but it hadnt really even started to get dark yet.

"Cory...can I take a photo for twitter?" Lea shouted from where she now stood outside the tent.

"What of?"

"I dont know, the tent?"

"Ok, just dont give too much away we dont want anyone to find us here. I am enjoying the peace and quiet." Cory smirked as he heard Lea take a photo on her Iphone and then tap away on her screen.

"There, is that subtle enough?" Lea questioned showing him the picture.

"Perfect." He grinned placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Dinner is nearly done so do you want to get some bowls for me?"

"Sure." Lea skipped off into the tent to search for bowl and it left Cory a little time to prepare his surprise for Lea later that night. Just as he was finishing up his preperations she bounded out of the canvas tent with 2 bowls in hand. Cory took the sausages off the fire and placed them into a peice of bread before filling the bowls with salad.

They sat and ate in silence for a while as Lea just enjoyed her lovely vegetarian meal. As they finished Cory washed up the dishes and pulled Lea down between his legs as he sat themselves on a log by the fire.

"I have a surprise for you." he said as he pulled out a box of smore making materials.

"Smores, really? Yummy." she squealed in excitement and he knew his surprise had gone down a treat.

They sat in silence eating smores for a while and snuggling by the fire before Lea moved from his lap and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Cory. I need to pee."

"So, go pee." he laughed at how cute she was being about it.

"But where?"

"I dont know, over there in the bushes. That's if you want a little privacy although I dont mind." he winked but he could tell she was not amused.

"Seriously Cory, where are the toilets?" she said getting a little aggrivated.

"What do you mean? The only toilets here are natural ones... the bush."

"You mean to say there are no toilets. Cory, how could you take me to a place without toilets? You know I hate camping and the first time I agree to go with you, you take me to some horrible place where I have to pee in the wilderness." she screamed at him causing him to feel a little startled.

"I am sorry Lea but I didnt really think about it, camping normally doesnt involve toilets, not the way Im used to it anyway." Cory tried to comfort her by grasping her hand but she refused and pushed it away.

"Forget it. I am going over there to pee and you better leave me alone while I do it." she huffed, storming off into the bushes.

Cory didnt expect her to act that way. She was camping what did she expect. Life cant always be glitz and glamour. Cory on the other hand was loving it. He could have a nice romantic weekend with Lea away from the paparazzi and doing something he loved. Although he wasnt so sure this weekend was turning out as he hoped.

After sitting for a while he heard Lea scream and he grabbed the torch off the edge of the log and ran in the direction the scream came from to look for her. As he turned the torch on and pushed aside some of the bushes to try to look for her, Lea's tiny frame came crashing into his and she fell onto the ground and landed on a patch of thorns.

"OUCH!" she screamed as she tried to pluck the thorns from her legs and arms. Cory rushed to help her back to her feet and he was met with tearful eyes. He picker her up in his arms and carried her back to the camp fire, making sure that not even one branch could scratch her on the way back.

As he sat her back down on the log he helped her pluck the remaining thorns from her legs and arms and he constantly wiped at her tears as they continued to fall down her face.

Once all the thorns were removed, Cory patched up the bigger scratches and moved to sit next to her and cradle her in his arms. As her sobbing slowed she turned to face Cory and smiled appreciativly.

"Thanks for looking after me." she smiled, her eyes still watery.

"No need to thank me. I should be apologising to you. I am so sorry for bringing you here and not making sure they had toilets for you to use. I am sorry that I bumped into you and sent you flying into a patch of thorns and I am sorry that I wasnt considerate when I asked you to come camping with me without thinking about whether you would actually enjoy it."

"No Cory... its not your fault. I should be fine with camping and peeing in the bush and not running back scared when I hear a noise, my scream probably could have woken all neighbouring campgrounds no matter how far away. I am really sorry... I really try to like the things that you do because you always do exactly what I want all the time and are always pleasing me and I wanted to do something for you. No matter how hard I try, look at me. I couldnt even go to the toilet in the bush like normal campers and then I had to fall and end up with more cuts than most people will get camping ever, let alone in their first night and I am sorry that I cant help out with much because I cant light a fire without burning myself." Lea said as Cory brought her hand up to his mouth and softly kissed the burn she had gotten earlier. "And I cant set up a tent without accidentally letting go of the rope while my boyfriend is inside consequently sending it all crashing down on his head." Lea said as Cory chuckled.

"It was fine Lea. I love sharing these experiences with you and although you may not be a professional camper... yet, just your passion for wanting to give everything a go makes me so proud of you. I promise you that if your willing to come next time I will pick a better spot. One with toilets and without thorns. That is if your willing to come with me again."

"Of course I will. I love doing stuff with you, I just wish I wasnt so much of a disasterous scaredy cat."

"Thats the way I love you though babe." Cory said placing a soft kiss to her lips. "And you have nothing to worry about. I am going to be here all the time. If you ever get scared just let me know and I will wrap my arms around you and protect you from everything."

"Thanks." Lea whispered, settling down in his arms as she watched the fire dance in front of them. After a while Lea started to shiver.

"You cold babe?" Cory questioned.

"A little, its kind of ironic since we are near a fire and I am wrapped in your arms but its pretty chilly tonight."

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

"No its alright, I think I will just go to bed. Its been a long day."

"I will come with you."

"No dont worry, its only 8pm, you can stay out here for a little longer if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I will be fine."

"Ok well just call out if you need anything." Cory said placing a slow romantic kiss to her lips as she untangled herself from his arms.

Cory was lonely. With Lea in bed he sat by the fire alone. He didnt want to disturb her though, it was too early for him to sleep and he didnt want to keep her awake, he didnt know if he could resist the temptations so he stayed outside the tent to let her fall asleep. After a good hour or so he heard a soft wimper from Lea who he thought was asleep inside the tent.

"Cory..." she wimpered again, this time a little louder. Slowly Cory got up, placing the last few logs on the fire and ventured over to the tent. He slipped of his shoes and slowly unzipped the tent only to hear her scream.

"Shhhhh...Lea its only me." Cory said crawling across the tent to comfort her. "I heard you call my name, whats the matter?"

"I couldnt sleep, I was too cold and then I heard noises and they were scary. I am sorry, I am such a baby."Lea cried into her pillow.

"No Lea its fine, its scary camping for one of the first times." Cory reassured her rubbing her back. Lea slowly lifted her head from the pillow a smile now on her face.

"Thanks Cory, but are you sure everything will be alright?"

"Yes I am sure they will."

"But how?"

"Because remember what I promised earlier. That if you ever get scared just let me know and I will wrap my arms around you and then everything will be ok, nothing can harm you because I wont let it."

"I am scared now." she stated as she reached her arm out from under the covers to grab his."Join me, please."

"With pleasure." Cory said as he slipped into the covers beside her and wrapped his arms around her small body, smiling to himself as he felt her relax into him.

All of Lea became warm and safe. She knew that he was right. Here in this scary place, camping in the wilderness with no comfortable toilets and with scary objects everywhere she still felt safe. With Cory's arms wrapped around her she felt safe. Safe from any objects that camping could throw her way. As long as his arms where wrapped around her she could handle anything. Even Camping!


End file.
